


Shall I test that hypothesis again?

by PeggyLeggy



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Questioning, Season/Series 01, good ol' bi!jemma confusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7244854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeggyLeggy/pseuds/PeggyLeggy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The residual effects of Lorelei's charm linger at the destroyed bar. Skye just wants the lusty cat-callers to leave her to grab a drink with the team in peace, and she's trying anything to deter them. How will Jemma react when Skye advances on her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shall I test that hypothesis again?

“Simmons,” Skye hisses quietly into her ear, softly placing her hands on her waist. 

Simmons hooks her feet into her bar-stool and looks over her shoulder at Skye, her eyes falling momentarily on the collection of men loitering around. They’d ended up at this dingy bar in the middle of the desert following the destructive visit of the Asgardian Lorelei, stuck on as the extraterrestrial damage-control and clean-up crew. The bar was complete with broken lights, worn down pool tables and a countertop so unclean it may have not seen a rag in decades. She’d managed to find the quietest corner and a drink, keeping an eye on Ward and Fitz’s silhouettes playing pool in the other room. They were a bit fidgety, but otherwise Lorelei’s after-effects seemed to be fading out. 

“Sugar, come over here and let me buy you a drink,” one of the men calls at Skye. 

“I think we’re witness to the residual effects of Lorelei’s abilities,” Simmons muses, “fascinating, really.”

“Oh, so I’m the replacement for the hot Asguadian?”

Simmons swivelled her stool and peaked around Skye at the gathering, wondering if she was going to have to synthesise something chemical to disperse and reverse whatever exactly this was tomorrow. Was that drooling she saw? 

“Something of the sort-“ she replies distractedly, squinting into the darkness behind Skye. 

“I’d do anything for a piece of that booty, baby.” 

Simmons snapped back to reality and scrunched her nose, Skye made a gagging motion with her finger, then took a swig of Simmons’ drink. She noted that in turning around Skye had moved her hands from her waist to just over the top of her knees. She gave Skye a once over, noting that she appeared alert and upright. They’d barely been here long enough for Skye to become tipsy, but her hands were still there, thumbs now moving aimlessly along the seam of her jeans. 

“How come they’re not hollering at you?” Skye asks, a little annoyed.

“Could be numerous reasons; your pheromones, physical appearance, vocal inflections - oh! Actually -“

“Simmons! Can you make it stop, or are you just throwing theories out there and seeing what sticks?” 

“Sorry, vocal thinking.” 

“I tried draping myself over Ward before and telling them he was my boyfriend, but no cigar. Could’ve been because he was a terrible pretend boyfriend.” 

She’d watched Skye from across the room earlier, all hands, hips and smiles as she teased Ward. However, her flirting didn’t seem to deter him from thoroughly beating her at their game of pool. Before now, she was unaware that Skye was simply trying to shake off the cat-callers. She scoffs. 

Skye steps forwards between her knees a little, reaching and tugging on Simmons’ ponytail. “I like your hair like this, all swishy.” 

The men call out towards them again, but Simmons doesn’t hear or see them. She’s looking, with her head slightly cocked, at Skye, who’s let her fingers fall down onto her shoulders. Skye’s so close that she can measure the rhythm of her breaths and catch a wave of her perfume. Something bold and floral, she notes. Though, the boldness she feels may just be a side-effect of knowing Skye. She can feel her lift her head towards them and sigh before she sees it.

“They’re really bothering you aren’t they?” she breathes. 

“I can usually just brush guys like that off. Guess with magic-“ Simmons frowns, “- sorry not magic,” Skye corrects quickly, “but whatever it is, in the mix, it’s plain annoying.” 

Skye pauses for a moment, bringing her eyes back to meet Simmons, “Jemma, do you trust me?” she says quietly.

“Of course I d- oh!”

She’s cut off with a kiss, Skye’s hands moving quickly upwards under her jaw where the tips of her fingers can weave into the soft hair behind her ears. Her lips break off as quickly as they’d come, and Simmons feels strangely breathless as her body instinctively sways towards Skye as she pulls away. Skye’s hands move a little further into her hair as she looks over her shoulder. But Simmons is too caught up in the ghost of Skye’s lips, in warmth spreading over her which has nothing to do with the alcohol, in the delicate fingers causing her brain to scream for /more/. It’s all just too much. 

“Huh, that seemed to do it - Jemma?” 

Her shock quickly turns into fluster and wide-eyes. She looks anywhere else but Skye, mentally trying to wrangle the way her heart is beating in a way that is definitely not healthy nor scientific. Skye’s hands fall from their place, worried. Again, Simmons can feel the ghost they leave behind. She pushes a strand of hair behind her ear as she turns and slips off the chair, heading towards the exit through the room where the boys are playing pool. 

“Jemma? I didn’t mean - darn it, Simmons! I’m sorry,” Skye calls out. 

Fitz looks up as she passes them, and catching her worried face he makes to follow her. 

“It’s fine, Fitz. I’m just going to head back to the bus,” she mutters. Not sure that this is the sort of thing that she can talk through with him. 

Simmons pushes through the door, a bell tinkling overhead. She can hear Skye saying something to Ward about going after her, but mainly she can hear her own thoughts, swirling in waves of confusion and disorder. 

She tries to tame them methodically, but her brain is on a euphoria of endorphins and adrenaline. Skye was gorgeous, yes, this was something she was certain of. But before she’d felt her against her lips, that observation was just common knowledge. Now it seemed, it felt, like something more than that. Much to her chagrin, something as messy as feelings weren’t going to fit themselves into nice little boxes for which she had a comprehensive filing system. They felt both subtle and overwhelming, mixing together into something she couldn’t decipher without comprehensive testing. 

But even running more tests was out of the question. Skye was a person, not some chemical titration. Besides, the only explanation for the kiss was to get rid of the guys at the bar. Wasn’t it? It didn’t matter that she might be interested, because Skye definitely wasn’t. 

Simmons stopped her walk towards the bus, unsure if she should go back to the bar and apologise for leaving so abruptly or continue to where she could just sleep the whole thing off.

Footsteps sounded behind her, and she turned to find a breathless and anxious Skye. 

“Simmons,” Skye began.

“There’s nothing to apologise for, Skye. I just got a little bit of a shock,” she laughed nervously, “it means nothing, and you were frustrated at-“

Skye took a couple of steps towards her, catching her arm before she could turn back to the bus. Simmons glanced downwards, surprised to feel the same mixture of emotions churning up inside her as before.

“I overstepped, Jemma. I need to apologise.” 

“Truely, it’s nothing, but I should head back to the bus and we can forget that this happened,” said Jemma, gesturing between them.

Skye let out a deep breath, looking down at the ground. 

“It’s nothing?” she muttered, “yeah, of course it’s nothing.” 

Her brows knitted together, and Jemma couldn’t place why she looked so disheartened, but she knew that she owed Skye more than just brushing off her quick exit. She was going to be brave, even if that meant grasping at feelings she hadn’t untangled herself.

“I’ve never, um, been kissed by a girl before,” said Simmons. 

“Oh no, I thought - “

“So did I,” she said firmly, “and now I’m not quite sure what I feel. All I know is that I’m rubbish at expressing it.”

Simmons moved her hand to intertwine with Skye’s, the movement drawing her curious eyes upwards to meet her own. She wasn’t sure where she wanted this conversation to go, just of wanting to lift Skye’s regret. 

“I’ve never kissed a girl either,” said Skye, “but I already knew that I wanted to.”

“To kiss… me?”

“Yeah. You’re quite a catch Jemma Simmons, safety glasses and all.” 

Skye grinned at her a little shyly, the hesitance wasn’t something that Simmons had seen often in Skye. Her breath caught. This was a feeling that she could definitely place. It was as if she was standing on the precipice of a new discovery, the thrill that came with being given a sample of something new - potentially dangerous, potentially medicinal or potentially life-changing. It was completing something, but consequently uncovering a million more questions. 

That feeling alone was the reason she got up in the morning.

“Would it be okay if I returned your kiss?” 

She placed her hands lightly around Skye’s face, trying to mimic some of that confidence. 

Skye nodded, and Simmons smiled, pulling her lips slowly downwards towards her own. 

With a soft sweetness and slightly parted lips Simmons pressed into Skye. Her bliss lasted for less than a moment, as Skye found her footing and wrapped her arms around her, pulling them together and kissing her back passionately. 

They broke apart, foreheads touching together. 

“What are you thinking now, Jemma?”

In truth, all she was thinking was /more/. She glanced back at the club, a grin spreading across her face. Skye looked lost, and Simmons pulled at the hem of Skye’s shirt. 

“I’m wondering if anyone would notice from here if I slipped my hand under your blouse.”

“You know, I don’t think they would.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3  
> Comments are always welcome!


End file.
